


Fierté

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x22, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x22] : Drabble. « Belle regardait son mari avec les yeux remplis d'amour. Et de fierté. Parce que, pour une fois, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps avait enfin fait le bon choix. Et elle ne pouvait que l'en féliciter pour cela. » Rumbelle.





	Fierté

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621940) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Avec Rumplestiltskin, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévues, c'était une chose que Belle avait apprise avec le temps. L'homme était imprévisible, et pouvait choisir de faire une chose alors qu'on aurait pensé qu'il ferait le contraire.

 

Son mari n'était pas un héros, ou du moins, il n'agissait pas comme tel. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, qu'elle le connaissait réellement _lui_ , pas juste la bête, mais l'homme qui se trouvait derrière, la jeune femme savait très bien qu'il pouvait en être un.

 

Il lui suffisait de le vouloir, et d'agir.

 

Il l'avait déçue, ça, c'était certain. En faisant les mauvais choix, de façon trop régulière à son avis, poussé en cela par les ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Malgré cela, elle l'avait aimé, elle l'aimait toujours, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire.

 

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé au Dark Castle, quand elle avait tenté de briser sa malédiction, malgré ses mensonges, ses trahisons, ses manipulations.

 

Malgré le fait qu'il ait gardé la dague, et même à ce moment terrible où elle avait dû le bannir, elle n'avait pas arrêté de l'aimer, de tenir à lui.

 

Ça et tout le reste, entre Will, les fameuses Queens of Darkness, l'histoire réécrite, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux. Et puis son mari avait failli disparaître, remplacé par les ténèbres, et elle l'avait encore pardonné.

 

Pour le meilleur cette fois-ci, parce qu'il s'était comporté en héros, et c'est là que la jeune femme s'était dit que peut-être, ils pourraient avoir une famille, ensembles, être heureux.

 

Et puis Gold l'avait encore trahie, avec cette histoire de contrat, et elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre son enfant qu'elle avait définitivement rejeté son mari. Sans parler de la vision qu'elle avait eu, qui ne lui avait pas donné envie de croire en lui.

 

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes, rien n'était plus vraiment pareil.

 

Belle regardait son mari avec les yeux remplis d'amour. Et de fierté. Parce que, pour une fois, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps avait enfin fait le bon choix. Et elle ne pouvait que l'en féliciter pour cela.

 

Il s'était battu contre sa mère, l'avait vaincue, et avait survécu. Avait fait le même choix que face à son père, sauf que cette fois, il n'en était pas mort. Il était le héros de l'histoire, définitivement.

 

Il les avait sauvés, avait sauvé la ville de la Black Fairy, et il avait sauvé Gideon en décidant de ne plus écouter son mauvais côté. Il était son héros à elle désormais, et elle commençait à espérer que son choix soit définitif. Que plus jamais il ne la trahirait.

 

Ils avaient une nouvelle chance désormais, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle n'y aurait pas cru.

 

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait cela, beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse laisser passer cela. Elle ne ferait plus l'erreur de rejeter son mari, surtout si ce dernier acceptait de ne plus retomber dans ses anciens travers.

 

Mais elle y croyait désormais, elle avait des raison de le faire.

 

Rumplestiltskin avait choisi le bien, pour elle, pour leur famille, leur fin heureuse, et ils avaient droit à un nouveau départ.

 

Et elle n'avait jamais été aussi fière de lui.


End file.
